


The Shape of You

by nan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Sex, Illustration, NSFW Art, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: Iris and Cindy and a lazy morning in bed.
Relationships: Iris Amicitia/Cindy Aurum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: New Year's Sins Flash Exchange





	The Shape of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).




End file.
